Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 033
Vengeful Inferno: Former Friend, Kyosuke Kiryu is the thirty third episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. The Dark Signer Kyosuke Kiryu is revealed to be an old friend of Yusei Fudo back in Satellite. However, for some unknown reason, he holds a deep hatred towards Yusei, Crow and Jack. To make matters worse, he has joined the Dark Signers whose plans is to destroy the world. Now, in order to settle things straight, Yusei and Kyosuke engage in a Duel while using the great picture as a stage. Summary Team Satisfaction reunion Kiryu vows to send Yusei straight to the bowls of the underworld. He holds up his arm, showing Yusei his dark mark. This, unlike the last one Yusei saw, is genuine. Yusei reflects on what Goodwin said about the Signers and Dark Signers repeating the same battle and wonders if this is part of an ancient battle that occured five thousand years ago. Crow rides the Blackbird to the top of a hill, allowing him to see the entire circuit Kiryu has drawn out. The purple trail of light Kiryu left, has formed the shape of his dark mark, the giant. The mark is seen in the sky all over Satellite. Carly wonders if this phenomeum is related to the disappearance of the Nazca Lines. Jack orders to the helicopter be lowered. As they descend, they pass Crow. Jack and Crow both stare at each other surprised for that brief period. Jack then orders to have them drawn closer to Yusei. The pilot and Mina express their concern; Any lower would be dangereous. But Jack insists that they do it anyway. The helicopter is drawn closer to Yusei and Kiryu, allowing both of them to spot Jack, while Jack identifies Yusei's opponent as Kiryu. The pilot cuts the reunion as he pulls the helicopter up as it gets too dangereous. Kiryu laughs maniacally, seeing that all of his old team are gathered here. He says that he'll never forgive them and these flames will be his vengeful inferno. Yusei asks Kiryu what happened to him back then. Kiryu answers that they stabbed him in the back and drove him to death. Carly asks Jack what Kiryu meant when he said they were all part of group. Kiryu was once the other three's one and only true friend, Jack tells her. Flashback Crow remembers back when he lost a Duel to a rival gang, Magician's Four. The gang tease him saying that he doesn't live up to his nickname, "Crow the Bullet". The ringleader of the group stomps on Crow and one of the other two credits Crow for coming alone, knowing this is their territory. The third, kicks Crow's Duel Disk off his arm, saying it serves him right. However, Crow tells them that the bullet had already struck, and just after that, his duel disk begins beeping. The rival gang realizes that it is signaling about the arrival of the rest of Team Satisfaction. After realizing too late this information, an explosion occurs to a wall next to them. The 3 members decide to escape. Only the leader stays. He becomes terrified once he sees the rest of Team Satisfaction. The female member turns the light off of their territory, making their escape more discrete. But Yusei caught up with her. He asks her if she will accept his Duel. He then throws a handcuff at her, saying that the Duel Disk of the loser of the Duel will be destroyed and she won't give up until the match has an outcome. Jack throws the Duel Disk back at Crow, who throws a handcuff at the fat member of the Magician's Four. The third member tried to escape, but Jack blocks his way, saying that Crow owes him a lot and that he's an ill-mannered one. He asks if he give him a hard time and then says that he'll give him more than thanks to make up for it. After that, he throws a handcuff at him. The Duels starts. Yusei Summons "Speed Warrior", Crow's Summons "Black Feather - Blast of Black Spear" and Jack Summons "Mad Archfiend". Kiryu decides to take on the leader of the Magician's Four to satisfy him. He throws a handcuff at him. The Duel of the two leaders starts. Yusei Summons "Junk Warrior" and has it attack the female member directly, defeating her. Crow Summons "Black Feather - Armored Wing" and uses it to attack and defeat that fat member. Jack Summons "Explode Wing Dragon" and uses it to attack and defeat the third member. The Duel Disk of the 3 members are destroyed. The leader of the Magician's Four Summons "Dark Eradicator Warlock" and sends it to attack Kiryu directly. However, Kiryu activates his Trap Card, "Hate Buster", which prevents "Dark Eradicator Warlock" from destroying "Archfiend General". "Archfiend General" then attacks and destroys "Dark Eradicator Warlock", defeating the Magician's Four leader and destroying his Duel Disk. Team Satisfaction has now managed to take over Zone D of Satellite. Back in the present Kiryu laughs sinisterly and says those were fun times to Yusei, Crow and Jack. Carly asks what happened to them all. Jack tells her that he, Yusei and Crow used to hang out with each other since they were kids. That's when Kiryu appeared and gave them, all of who stayed in Satellite doing nothing, an albeit small piece of hope. Second Flashback While telling Carly the story, flashbacks are shown of Jack watching Sattelitte and then watching Yusei working on a Duel Disk. Crow is also seen in the flashback playing with kids. Kiryu appears and tells his friends that Team Golem will be at Zone B tonight. He says they're going to march right in there and smash them in one shot. Jack tells Carly that back then in Satellite, Duel-starved Duel Gangs formed here and there, with each controling their own zone. Kiryu tells them that before long, they will be filling this one in black, so that they can't escape from Satellite anyhow. In which case, they have to make themselves satisfied here. So, they must satisfy themselves by pulling off something big here in Satellite. Jack tells Carly that back then, if they hadn't met Kiryu, they might have been crushed by Satellite, which had no way out, and turned them into real garbages. To them, he was literally their savior. Team Satisfaction is then seen in action fighting Team Golem. Back At The Present Again Kiryu says to Yusei that these flammes are the same as his rage and they will not die out until there’s an outcome. He tells Yusei that the life-risking battle between two former friends will now starts. Yusei asks Kiryu why he becames a Dark Signer. Kiryu refuses to respond and laugh sinisterly. They both started their Duel Runners and the Turbo Duel starts. Featured Duels Kyosuke Kiryu vs Yusei Fudo Kiryu Summons "Infernity Beast" in Attack Position (ATK: 1600) and Sets "Depth Amulet". Yusei draws "Speed Warrior" and Summons it in Attack Position. (ATK: 900) Yusei enters his Battle Phase. He doubles "Speed Warrior's" ATK (ATK: 1800) and attacks "Infernity Beast" with "Speed Warrior". Kiryu activates "Depth Amulet", negating the attack. Kiryu Summons "Infernity Archfiend". He enters his Battle Phase and attacks "Speed Warrior" with "Infernity Beast". He declares an direct attack on Yusei with "Infernity Archfiend". :Continued next episode... .